No Treatmen for guilt!
by AGL
Summary: House reflects on the downfall of his relationship with Wilson after the death of Amber, Spoilers season 4!Cuddy tries to get so sense into House but maybe is too late...
1. Chapter 1

Diagnostic: Guilt

_**Diagnostic: Guilt**_

**I don't own House or any other character….they belong to FOX**

_**Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, 3 AM **_

Gregory House just woke up, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling, he moves around trying to grasp the reality… he doesn't know the time since his wristwatch is missing (those cheap nurses) but the quiet night tells him is very late, he could sense the weight of his newfound guilt pushing him down from the dark pits of his mind, so no nurses walking the hallways and no doctors giving instructions for treatment, must be away from the E.R. he tells himself, the only clear sound is coming from this room, it's the damn beep of the heart machine… he found his ECG and reads it, it's normal so he can't be sure if he was hallucinating or not when he talked to Amber Volakis on the bus…not good.

House's head hurts and yet he could clearly remembered Wilson leaving the room when he woke up the first time around, he could almost felt the cold grip of despair in his heart….then thankfully he passed out, maybe out of pain or out of guilt…but who cares? Is going to be his fault anyways…it always is, even when he knows is not true….he can't escape guilt, they're stuck in the same room.

House's mind still wanders between the real World and the dream World….sad for him, he just got out of the bus, so self-loathing and self-destruction won't help anymore, but self-pity is a new development, but even the new symptoms is useless, is there anything he can use to cure this wretched feeling of sadness?…. House's knows now that Amber is dead already and probably the nurse have received instruction about what to do with her body….Damn….House found out what was wrong with her and yet he couldn't save her…not enough time, but there never is.

House tried to move his left hand, it felt heavy and cold….but then he sensed the warm hand of Cuddy's right next to his… she moved her head because it was rested on the bed…she feels warm and she must be very worried about House….but I'm ok….aren't I…. my head hurts but not nearly enough too avoid my conscience, the good thing about pain is that sometimes when is too strong you can't think….and I don't want him to hate me….I need him to understand.

Maybe House could call the team….then he realized he has nothing to say so he leaves the phone on the table…. He knows that Wilson suffers and oddly enough that hurts him quite a lot, I tried to give him a clean chance!, I tried to like Amber!, but she was mean, possessive, even if she had legs that go all the way to Canada or even if she was a cutthroat….. Well you can't speak ill of dead people….mom taught me that….is it funny to scream out loud inside your head?

Was I too strong on her? I know she couldn't face losing… but can I lose? Right now I am not so sure… my right hand goes to my head just to touch all the bandages that are wrapped around it, they must have done some extra work on me to avoid more injuries….good job Cuddy.

Was she angry? Let's hope not… Am I talking to myself in third person? Am I that lonely? Ok…don't answer the question, House grabs the cane with his right hand and puts it under Cuddy's hand….he then summons the little strength he has left and stand up from the other side of the bed…the floor is cold and the headache has gotten a little stronger, must be very weak…he tells himself, but it sure beats the crap out of a coma…last time there was Amber and the bus….who knows what would happen next?

He moves slowly outside the room…he is close, no nurses around….if I can find a wheelchair I might make it to my office, and that is the only safe place he knows tonight… he finds an old wheelchair, maybe one left by a relative for a sick uncle that did not make it put of here…this old one would do.

If only I had the courage to go through Wilson's office everything would be ok….

_**Please, please review…. I was going to make it a one chapter only, but the story is too strong.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Well, you can't win all the time…

**Chapter 2: Well, you can't win all the time…**

_**Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, 3:30AM**_

_Cuddy woke up alter trying to find House's hand on the bed…, it was instinct….or was it guilt? She always have l__et House play his way even if it means bending the rules a little; but it had always help him cover the distance which has translated into good publicity for this hospital and that's one the things a good administrator should do is get the recognition for it's successes… also a good administrator should always look respectable, so she fixed her hair and turn up the light to check her makeup, it wasn't good….tears tend to ruin the mascara… but she is not having the worst night, not even close… so she looked like crap, live with it…._

_She left the room, feeling the dark night creeping around her…. She hated it, always has and always will, the sensation of desolation that comes creeping in the night when you face your mortality, when you know there is no escape, she look around for House and choose to go downstairs, she didn't have the guts to go around Wilson's office….not tonight anyways…_

_XXX_

-!Cuddy is so cheap!- House told himself, he was trying to get ESPN on his office TV but only amount to the reports from the local network that only played Yankees and Jets results over and over again…. Why couldn't he convince the board about the significance of cable TV? Because he wasn't it in it….but that is just a minor inconvenience, he had bigger fish to fry….in his head.

House looked around for this MP3 player… which like most things he took from Wilson on a temporary basis (like time which stretches on forever) to listen to the western philosopher Jagger quoting "Start me up" a very dense and emotional speech about getting horny… he need solace, space….fun, anything that can help him with his burden of guilt… he throws himself on the couch, close his eyes, relax, pressed enter and just as the music started to play…someone conspire against his inner peace….he didn't even open his eyes, he knew it was Cuddy.

-We need to talk- Cuddy stressed looking down on him.

-We….need sleep, at least you do…you look like I feel- House replied with dry wit.

-That bad? - Cuddy answered back, she was used to this language judo by now.

-At least I take pills, but with that face your ass is going to have to make the introductions from now on- House contested trying to sit on the couch.

-You know… I kind of miss it- Cuddy started talking but was abruptly cut off.

-What me talking about your ass? You know just like Sir-Mix-a-lot said: Baby got back, you're represented…! Be proud! - House said while making a Madonna's vogue expression.

-…you being obnoxious, it beats the crap out of self pity- Cuddy responded while sitting next to him.

-Well that is not what the nurses will say…. You and me, late at night…- House was talking with a very hoarse voice, making the sentence over dramatic.

-They won't say a word, they are not here…. Nobody is up here, because nobody wants to be- Cuddy added.

-So, can we fool around? Only a little…. I promise I'll only go as far as you want me to- House's did his best sad puppy's face.

-Nobody is here first because we have no more patients on the floor and second this is…… Cuddy was losing her temper….his childish manners where a mask for his grief.

-Wilson's office, I know….I checked the boardroom when I got out of the office- House added.

-You would find Wilson's office with your eyes closed and without that hideous cane of yours which by the way is against company policy- Cuddy replied losing patience.

-Don't listen to her, she is just jealous! - House quickly stood up and started talking to the cane, he walked towards the glass window….the rain has started to hit the glass, he had tears in his eyes… so he felt the glass was reflecting his mood.

Cuddy stood up respectfully a couple of minutes in silence, it was heartbreaking seeing these two split by this incident, they have suffered so much together and they always came through…only there was something different this time… it wasn't a normal bystander who got hit, it was Amber…. She felt the obligation to say it: -This was not your fault House, let it go-

-I can't- House replied dryly.

-I bet God would understand, let it go….it will eat you up- Cuddy tried to reason with him.

-Well, he might….but you can't always get what you want.- House responded while looking at the windows, he then opened the windows and the cold rain started to our inside his office…he closed his eyes and remember a Japanese saying that said: the great thing about walking in the rain is that nobody can see the tears that streams down your face….

End of chapter.

**If you liked it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mathematical improbability

_**Chapter 3: Mathematical improbability**_

(_Dream sequence)_

_-What now? - Amber said without remorse_

_- Can I stay here with you? - House replied eagerly expecting a positive answer._

_  
__(Amber shakes her head)__- Get off the bus- She responded dryly._

_  
-I can't. - House responded with disappointment in his face. _

_  
-Why not? - Amber answered with a quiet expression on her face._

_  
-Because it doesn't hurt here. I don't want to be in pain, I don't want to be miserable and I don't want him to hate me. - House sudden burst of sincerity left him exhausted._

_  
-Well, you can't always get what you want. - She answered back_

_  
__He has heard that somewhere before, but there was no point arguing the truth… House walks off the bus and stares directly at the blinding light._

_**Princeton Plainsboro**__** Hospital, New Jersey, 5 o' clock in the morning.**_

House woke up in the sweaty and scared on his couch, he had no idea how he got there in the first place, the last thing he remembered was arguing with Cuddy, nothing important or he would surely remember…or would he? He was having the same nightmare over and over again…. His mind kept telling him it was a hallucination but he was intrigued by the fact it would fade from time so when it came back it felt brand new…. There must be an explanation, there always is…even if you don't like it.

He took some Oxycodone pills, they were not as effective as Vicodin but due to the head injuries sustained in the accident he shouldn't tease his heart anymore, another drop in his blood pressure and Wilson would probably get a rebate discount in the mortuary services, obviously House would get the pine box for sure (kind of cheap, even for a Jewish guy)…the door opened in his office…Doesn't anyone sleep in this Hospital anymore? House told himself.

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were staring at him…. You could sense they gathered all their courage to do this… an intervention and they wanted to talk…this is not going to be easy…

-We need to talk- Foreman was the first to do so….his voice was clean and professional…

He feared being scared more than anything.

-No we don't….I need to sleep, you should probably would do the same thing- House replied dryly… his voice was now more hoarse…the Oxycodone was probably working in his system by now, that is one of the side effects, mouth full with cheap chalk… dizziness and nervousness would come next, not that he need any help in that department.

-You know you didn't do nothing wrong mate-, she was a goner Chase replied quickly.

-Oh darn, if only I had your widely held wisdom…wait I had it- House answered mimicking a cockney accent….Chase argument of the banal was outstanding… he couldn't care less that she died, at least he was honest.

-Come on House, this is not going anywhere…you want to do another differential? Would that make you better? - Cameron cut Foreman off with a quick answer.

-That's a start- House responded….his eyes suddenly changing to a brighter shade of blue.

House stood up and went straight to the whiteboard… he needed to go over this play by play….what did he missed?

-When we found subject "A" she had been in an accident so her Kidneys were shut down (I don't know, maybe it was a bus landed on top of her), that would leave us with what? - House voice was a little off, but his determination was dead on…he was back.

-Congenital heart defect- Foreman screamed.

-Autoimmune disease- Cameron responded.

-Lead poisoning- Chase replied back.

-Is this all you got? My senior team best diagnosis? After more than a hundred cases and three years is that the best you can do? No wonder I never got into teaching frat boys….- House answered dryly than added: First congenital heart defect would have manifest long before the accident...remember that she made the last four doctors in my little game, you don't get there with a bum ticker… House started to dismiss the first medical option….but he felt dizzy and had to stop for a while….

-Are you ok? - Foreman quickly stood up to assist House….

-I'm fine….what's the second diagnostic? - House sit on a chair next to the whiteboard, he was sweating and he felt nauseous, probably something besides the pills where causing him that… but we have to figure this thing out first.

-Autoimmune –Cameron answered respectfully, she never got quite used to his presence.

-Why do you suggest this? Is it a hunch? Do you have any second option? - House responded without opening his eyes, he touched his head very gently….the pills were working very slow….but nevertheless affecting his reaction time.

-She presented a jaundice scenario, liver failure and it wasn't the diet pills- Cameron answered more firmly his time.

- "Diet pills don't cause jaundice,"- "that may be true, but blunt trauma does cause liver damage" -– like from, I don't know, a bus accident that destroyed both of her kidneys… House's words were spoken like he was not there… he was obviously in distress.

Chase stood up and grabbed House by the arm and put him gently on the couch….House was not opening his eyes and there was no more blood coming from his head bandages, in many ways Chase has a genuine appreciation of House, must be all that time spent treating an alcoholic mother….

-Lead poisoning was a bad diagnosis Chase, unless she was chewing batteries with her diet pills- House's voice was more soft….Oxycodone was making him more drowsy….he was letting go.

-I know mate, but you must be off your knockers- Chase words were kind and sincere, he had gratefulness for House, he never admitted how surprised he was when House took care of his ailing father a couple of years ago… the only thing he didn't like it was that his girl shared the sentiment.

-Experience shows his ugly face, is probably his methods are getting the best of him- Foreman replied with disdain….

-He thinks outside the box. Is that so evil? - Chase suggested while looking at the dawn that was making a powerful entrance throughout the glass window.

-He doesn't know where the box is- Foreman replied, he was feeling pissed off…. He had been the primary doctor but Cuddy let House and Wilson get in the way…he was against the induced hypothermia! And did she really remain in v-fib all the way to the hospital until she was cooled? Did they use something else? That's unlikely. Plus, the longer she remains in v-fib, the longer the nasty chemicals Wilson was worried about will build up. Defibrillating was still the best shot, but House like always overplayed me…. He manages a way to get out of this peculiar problems,

-He is sleeping now…let him be, his mind has been through a lot- Cameron spoke almost to herself….she wanted to leave the room, it didn't felt right.

Cuddy walked inside the room…she was looking flushed, it seems that she had been running….

-I was looking for you guys!- Cuddy finally got around to say those words….

-What's going on? - Foreman answered back, quite perplexed…he have never seeing Cuddy so excited.

-Wilson is here- Cuddy replied.

House's blue eye's opened, his pulse shifted towards action…. He felt no pain because….

Is time to face his demons…is time to ask for forgiveness….

Is time to face him….

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Momboys, Lordoftheshadows, bolis86, chickloveslotr for their constant support to this story, we're getting to the good part…

_**I want to thank Momboys, Lordoftheshadows, bolis86, chickloveslotr for their constant support to this story, **__**we're getting to the good part….Would he talk to Wilson? Would he receive the much needed forgiveness? Stick with me on this and thanks for taking the time to read my story….**_

_**Chapter 4: Aftermath…**_

_**Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6 o' clock in the morning.**_

_**(House's Office)**_

Gregory House had played many things in his life, but pretend to stay sleep while everyone was going to see Wilson was a tough gig… a part of him wanted to go with the other doctors to say with was sorry, he never hesitate when apologies where needed when it comes to Wilson because he knew eventually he will forgive him…but this was different, he crossed the line…

It took him a time to stand up, the Oxycocodone was making him a little sleepy or maybe it was the fact that he has a fracture in his skull, both reason might kept him dizzy and in bed but he needs to get out the Hospital, he felt he couldn't breathe in there…

He found a Red Sox baseball cap to hide the bandages and put his papers medical on the backpack (some of then were Amber's test results)… he found the spare keys of his inside his Gray's Anatomy workbook because Cuddy probably took the first set of keys to avoid my inevitable escape (she would never looked inside a medical book because you have to be a doctor to do that) but he was always a step ahead of him….he took the emergency elevator…

He needed to get out….

_Amber's voice kept repeating in his head: __You really as good as everyone seems to think you are?_

I used to think so but now I'm not so sure.

_**XXX**_

_**Princeton**__** Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6:15 in the morning**_

_**(Lobby)**_

Taub, Kutner and Thirteen were the first ones in the lobby… They saw the "old team" walking towards the exit door with Cuddy and they didn't have a friendly face; nobody has been able to get close to Wilson and the lights inside House's office are on, so maybe he is there instead of the room, the new guys didn't have the guts to go up there, pretty much everyone in the Hospital was waiting for the ambulance to take Amber to her parents in order to go on with their lives, is not everyday where two head of departments lose a patient, that is not good publicity…this was getting complicated very fast… the sun promised a warm morning, but the promise didn't deliver because 35 degrees Fahrenheit outside was more than they could endure right now….but is not the only promise that fail delivery…

Taub and Kutner seemed pretty relaxed because they got some hours of rest, but thirteen was very edgy and nervous, something was wrong with her….it seemed she had spent the night out and was not wearing her usual white medical coat, needless to say, Kutner was ecstatic with the companion in street clothes.

-Where's House? - Taub asked the other two doctors. He was respectful of his "team" but real bonding was beyond his reach…he has been betrayed before and it would take him a while to trust again.

-I don't know where he is?- Kutner reply with a playful tone…he always enjoyed being unaware of subtlety's or the hospital…he was trying to convince himself that last night didn't happen.

-OK –Taub responded while trying to look for anyone from his floor.

-What's wrong with you? - Kutner touches thirteen in the shoulder, he then observes medically at thirteen which looked really tired, but there was something off about her, he could sense it.

-I just don't want to be here- Thirteen replied dryly while hugging herself and cutting his long stare, her red top made her a point of attention of every male attendant in the hospital; she then added looking at Kutner: What is wrong with you?

-That top makes you look like an irani prostitute. - Kutner replied with sarcasm.

-A prostitute in an Islamic country? You should watch National Geographic more often or discipline your imagination- Thirteen answered back, she didn't use her hands, she has very afraid that the "shakes" would show…she new they were not Huntington symptoms…at least not yet.

- Sorry, I have a vivid imagination…by the way, I must say your boo…. - Kutner was trying to make eye contact with Thirteen getting her upset was the best way he knew.

-You say one more word and I'm going to sue your ass- Thirteen contested with determination.

-Well, I must say as a plastic surgeon, you have great…- Taub was giving his professional opinion.

-Don't say it! - Thirteen responded now with a smile but then quickly added: -Why all of the sudden you have to take House's ass personality?

-Are you really a lesbian? - Kutner asked thirteen with genuine curiosity.

- NO- Thirteen replied while looking outside… Chase and Cameron where holding each other…. Foreman was looking up…towards House's office….then added with contained emotions: What is wrong with you today?

-I'm scared- Kutner answers.

-I'm bored- Taub contested.

-I miss him too- Thirteen told herself….

They looked at the elevator wondering who was using it so early in the morning.

_**XXX**_

_**Princeton**__** Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6:30 in the morning**_

_**(Outside of the lobby)**_

Chase Cameron and Foreman got close to Wilson but they didn't uttered a word…they didn't know what to say, all that time trying to be cunning and fast talking amount to nothing when it came down to say what you feel, definitely being around House have mess them up.

Cameron then held Chase who wasn't the most romantic person in the world but he cared about her and shared the lost, she wasn't there when his father died but would stay close to him now…he deserve that much, he kissed her in the forehead.

Wilson seemed different in many ways, he seemed smaller and older, probably it was their mind playing tricks on them but his boyish looks were cluttered by the inexplicable pain they couldn't ignore…he was really in love…not Romeo and Juliet love that was young and restless…this was different, it was more deep, more profound so to speak. It just felt right…he was still holding a note that read: _Sorry I'm not here...went to pick up House _he read over and over and then twisted the paper so many times that you couldn't read It anymore, but he didn't care…he was lost in his pain.

Foreman tried to reach Wilson's as the ambulance carrying Amber made his entrance…he just moved towards the outside of the building, he didn't even look at the vehicle…he was a devastated man…no treatment for that disease.

_**XXX**_

_**Princeton**__** Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6:35 in the morning**_

_**(Underground basement)**_

House reached the basement without complication, he hot wire the elevator in order to get there faster and avoid the crowd, he felt his pulse on is forehead….the medication was wearing off fast… but if he try really hard he could make it home…where he has many Vicodin pills and enough food to disappear for this year campaign election.

He took the driving helmet, he plugged the key on the ignition….and he was almost gone, but there is something wrong… it stuck…he looked towards the parking cable…is stuck, someone put a chain around it… someone knew he was going to make a run for it….

-Damn it- House looked around knowing who did this….he then shouted toward the parking lot: You afraid of change? I'm sorry…ok?

- No you're afraid to change. You rather imagine you can escape, instead of actually try. 'Cause if you fail, hen you've got nothing. So you'll give up the chance of something real, so that you can hold on to hope.- Wilson showed his face and his voice was full of anger… House hated when people could read his bluff, but Wilson never had that problem.

-I tried my best, I risk my like in order to save hers- House was genuinely sad.

-You weren't there when I had to say good-bye- Wilson's voice breaks down.

-I know…I'm sorry- House responded.

He knew right now and then that he lost his best friend.

_**Please review… Hope you like it…**__**next chapter is the last.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The end game

_**Chapter 5: The end game**_

_**Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6:45 in the morning**_

_**(Outside of the lobby)**_

Chase, Cameron and Foreman are feeling the temperature drop, it is making them more anxious not because of the cold morning, which they can get used to (after all this is new Jersey) but to the sickening feeling that Cuddy is a couple of yard away and they have to honor Wilson by staying guarding the corpse of a girl they didn't know very well.

Cuddy is talking through the radio (thanks to House they must have more control in the areas) and they couldn't overhear the conversation, but seriously they didn't care that much…they just wanted to get this over and find come warm cocoa on the cafeteria. They looked at each other trying to find something to say, they were on the sidelines when this happened; Cameron (like always) was the first to break the ice,

-Did House really tried to acquired Cuddy thong through the intern's? - Cameron asked Foreman.

-Yes he did- Foreman replied.

-How did he make them do something so stupid? Wait, that didn't sound right. Is House who we're talking here, of course its true- Chase answered back.

-Because I told them that's how I got the job- Foreman replied.

And they believe that?- Cameron was inquisitive about the story, she had heard a lot of rumors concerning House, heck…she has been involved in more than a couple herself, but sometimes you want to be sure.

-Of course, by the way that's how we got rid of that double dealing Mormon prick- Foreman contested with sarcasm.

-Don't be mean! - Cameron responded.

-Just because you think he was the next Martin Luther King doesn't mean he wasn't one- Foreman's tone was lower…he put his hands inside his coat for no reason, cotton sucked on wintertime…

-That's right mate, self righteous…-Chase didn't finish the sentence, and he was caught off by Cameron's hand that put a gentle finger on his lips.

-Finish that sentence and is going to be a cold morning….I mean cold- Cameron's smile was suggestive.

-Sorry mate, I guess you'll have to do without us- Chase held Cameron closer and then they both left toward the parking lot.

-This is just perfect, I'm going in…- Foreman was talking to himself, he raised his eyebrows only to see Cuddy running towards him.

-We have a problem- Cuddy quickly added.

-What? –Foreman replied with curiosity,

-House is lost…they can't find him anywhere on the hospital- Cuddy added while calling an emergency on the staff.

Foreman started running inside the hospital, quickly pushing the buttons on the elevator…it didn't work, and he then jumped towards the stairs to House's office.

The varsity team knew right there that something had gone terribly wrong.

XXX

_**Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, 6:45 in the morning**_

_**(Same time)**_

House tried to set free the motorcycle from the parking cable, it was useless…but he had to pretend to be busy because he didn't know what to say.

-Two-wheeled vehicles that travel 150 miles an hour don't really go well with crippled, irresponsible drug addicts.-Wilson's voice was neutral.

-I know, but weren't you supposed to be on a funeral?- House replied with the same cold logic.

-I'll get there….after all she's not going anywhere…Got someplace to run?- Wilson's answer lack human emotion…he was being mean to House and to himself.

-My addiction needs feeding…you know she is a very conniving b?- House suggested.

-Just like Amber- Wilson replied….his eyes were filling with tears.

-I'm sorry….I didn't mean it like that- House's voice was now hoarser, he was struggling with guilt of his own.

-No you're not….going to call you mom? - Wilson's remark were filled with anger, is cruel but totally understandable.

- I don't remember you being this bitchy- House's comeback was trying to lighten up the mood.

- The Vicodin dulled it. In the sober light of day, I'm a buzz-kill…stick to he strong pills.- Wilson grab the steering wheel and he was not letting go

-Did you remember last year when Cuddy tried to play me for a sucker? - House asked Wilson.

-What now? - Wilson replied.

- When she lied to me. She cured my patient with my diagnosis, then lied to me about it- House replied without sarcasm.

-That wasn't Cuddy, that was me- Wilson's answered back.

-I know, but I never got mad at you, because you're my friend… no matter how screw up things are; you always find a way to accept me for what I am.- House words were spoken with a deep baritone voice…

-You don't get it…do you? I'm not mad at you because she died…I'm upset with you because you're running away _(she then broke down and started crying)_

-Yes I did try to escape but only because you didn't trust me, your best friend- House's was holding Wilson…he felt like crying too.

- I told Foreman that we were not starting her heart till we were one hundred percent certain- Wilson replied between sobbing.

-Foreman was right, we are never a hundred percent certain….he kept his cool- House responded.

-I know…I chickened out, Cuddy's right. I was afraid to do anything. I thought if everything just stopped, it would be okay.- Wilson answered back, he pulled from House trying to clean his face.

-Why do you think I've risked my life to save Amber's? Not because of her charming personality!, It was because you loved her…whatever my feeling were regarding your relationship they had to wait.- House sincerity was taking the best from him.

- I just wanted to be with her a little longer….just a little bit longer.- Wilson's was letting go of his emotions.

-Well, we always want a little bit longer- House replied with honest sadness.

(_Starts chuckle_) -Funny isn't it?, she said exactly the same thing- Wilson's replied.

-Smart girl- House contested with satisfaction.

-She was special, wasn't she? _(House nods in affirmation) _she didn't want to die angry, so I'll try to let go of this pain….she would have wanted that- Wilson's word were true to his heart….he then added: Did she deserved to live?

- Half the people I save don't deserve a second chance…she did, but we've gave her our best try, we didn't hold anything back- House responded with confidence…-Did you say goodbye?-

-Yes, she was very cool about it….I guess she would have like me to move on- Wilson's smile was an awkward combination with his red eyes, for the first time since she died he felt he had a chance to get over her.

-She drove my out of the bus- House quickly added.

-What?- Wilson's replied.

-Never mind…. So are we ok? Did we have our "Elton John moment"?- House answered.

-Yes, but it as more in the real of the "Village people"- Wilson was laughing now….you know House….thanks…

-Don't be telling that around, I have a reputation to maintain- House replied while they both walked outside the parking lot.

Cuddy and Foreman were running around the hospital, Chase and Cameron were making out oblivious of the drama, the varsity team was lost as always in the lobby….they fought with words, hurt each other, charge again and then found a way to make peace….somehow I know the sun will shine bright today.

_**End of story. Hope you like it.**_

_**Please review **_


End file.
